The Warden's Return
by C-Spider31
Summary: One-shot. Koran Cousland was living a quiet life with his wife Morrigan and his son Kieran. But when the world of Thedas is thrown into chaos, will he heed the call to save his homeland? Or will he refuse to leave his life of peace?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age.**

**UPDATED Author's Note: So I beat Dragon Age: Inquisition a few weeks ago, and I came back to this story and realized that this story didn't quite match up to with what was showcased in Inquisition. So I decided to rewrite this and try to make it work better with the story of Inquisition, plus I thought I've improved as a writer since I first wrote this. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Koran jerked awake, taking in a sharp breath. For a moment, his mind was filled with nothing but scenes from the Battle of Denerim. Burning buildings, streets littered with corpses of darkspawn and soldiers alike, his head pounding from the amount of darkspawn in the city, and the screech of the arch demon overhead…

A loud snore broke him out of his thoughts. Looking over, he smiled as Morrigan lay beside him, snoring. She always denied that she snored, even when Alistair threatened to shove twigs into her nostrils after a particularly bad night. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and then settled back into his own side of the bed.

They were in a small, elven building which they had converted into a house of sorts. Most of their room held books and ancient tomes written in elvish that Morrigan had brought into this world. Near the wall, a few swords sat on a weapon stand, still sharp despite years of disuse. The Armor of the Juggernaut stood in the corner, its silver plating untarnished by rust. The bed was old, but sturdy, though its mattress still wasn't very comfortable. _Considering the last people to use it were the ancient elves, I should be surprised it hasn't turned to dust yet_, he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, and tried to return to his sleep.

Then he noticed the corruption.

Reopening his eyes, Koran sat up and probed it, searching for where it was. _Darkspawn? Here?_ It shouldn't be possible, but he could not mistake the presence he sensed. Quietly slipping out from the covers, he walked silently across the room to the door, grabbing his sword as he did so. The Cousland crest on the pommel gleamed as he headed through the door.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he crept through the hallway, holding the sword in front of him warily. Reaching the next door, he inched it open and looked inside. His son Kieran curled on his bed, his brown hair messed from sleep. His chest rose and fell slowly. On the ground next to the bed, Koran's mabari Annie lay, her coat of fur flecked with streaks of grey.

Koran breathed a sigh of relief. He knew the darkspawn hadn't been in Kieran's room, but he still felt relieved at seeing his child safe. Carefully closing the door, he continued down the hall and walked out of the building.

He emerged into a clearing. Bluish-white mist filled the air and sky around him, obscuring anything past fifty meters of his vision. Several trees stood in the clearing and formed a sphere with their branches. The ends of the branches reached up to the sky, as if pleading in desperation.

And the Eluvians. They filled the clearing in uneven rows and colummns, separated from each other by at least five feet. They seemed to emanate the strange mist that filled the air, seeping out from the edges of the glass. Koran couldn't help but shiver at looking at them. Even now, after having lived here for nine and a half years, he still felt chilled by the mirrors. They seemed too…otherworldly to him.

Refocusing, he probed the corruption and began moving towards it. His feet were silent on the stone ground as he walked among the mirrors. He shifted his grip on his sword as he neared the sense of corruption. An uneasy feeling wormed through him. He knew which Eluvian he was heading to.

Then he saw it: the mirror that had taken him here. It stood apart from the others by ten feet, as if it were deemed unnatural by the others. And in front of it…

Koran sucked in his breath.

The darkspawn turned to face him. It was dressed in elaborate purple and black robes, and a golden mask covered its eyes. "Warden-Commander," it said, its voice a heavy whisper. "I have been searching for you."

"Architect?" Koran managed to say. The shock of seeing the darkspawn almost kept him from speaking. "How did you get here?" He asked, lowering his sword.

"I searched for you for two years," the Architect replied. "I pursued every rumor of your last sighting, hoping I could find you. Eventually, I stumbled upon the Eluvian in the Dragonbone Wastes. I restored it after some months, and now I am here." It looked around, taking in the surroundings. "What is this place?"

"Mysterious," Koran quipped. "And foggy. But how did you restore the Eluvian? It was supposed to be unusable after we - after I used it the last time."

"It was challenging," the darkspawn admitted. "It took months of research, but I found that the Eluvian was simply depleted of power. It's in a semi-working state, though it took several blood sacrifices to achieve even that."

"Well, you're here," Koran noted. He still held his sword tightly in his hand. If the Architect made a move for his family, he wouldn't hesitate to kill it, even if they were allies. "You still haven't really explained why you're here."

"It's a matter of the utmost importance," the Architect replied. "Thedas is trapped in a state of chaos, and it could affect our plans to end the Blights forever."

"A state of chaos?" Koran frowned. "What do you mean? There isn't another Blight, is there?" Dread seeped into his lungs at the thought of Ferelden, once again under a bloody, boiling sky.

"No," it replied. "There is-"

It stopped and looked past Koran. Just then, he felt Morrigan's presence in the clearing. Anger and a small amount of confusion roared through his ring. He looked over his shoulder to see her standing several feet back, her eyes narrowed at the darkspawn. "Well!" She said. Koran winced at the mocking politeness of her voice. "It seems we have guests! You should have told me that there would be darkspawn coming over, love. I would have prepared tea."

He grimaced. When he had told her of his alliance with the Architect, she had accepted his reasoning, but she had frowned upon it. "Even with intelligence, 'tis still a monster and a darkspawn," she warned. "I hope you remember that for now, this alliance of yours is merely of convenience. When it achieves its goal, and the rest of the world deems its race unworthy of coexistence, know that its allegiance will not be to you."

Bringing himself back to the present, Koran cleared his throat. "Morrigan, this is the Architect," he said. "Architect, this is my wife, Morrigan."

"A pleasure." The Architect bowed low to Morrigan, who crossed her arms as she strode to a halt beside Koran. "I did not know the Warden-Commander had someone so close to him."

"There are many things you do not know about the Warden-Commander, creature," Morrigan replied, raising her chin. "Do not presume you are worthy of his trust."

The emissary stiffened, but did not respond. Instead it turned back to Koran. "As I said before, I need your help, Warden-Commander."

"Why do you need my help?" Koran asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what is so chaotic in Thedas that could affect our alliance?"

"A war is raging between the templars and mages," the Architect breathed. "It has scarred both Orlais and Ferelden, and the terror has spread across the people. Even the alliance between myself and the Grey Wardens of Amaranthine have become tense as a result of the war. If pushed further, it could break out into conflict, and my Disciples, though skilled warriors, could not challenge the Grey Wardens martial prowess." The Architect paused, and then continued, "You were the one that helped to create this alliance. If you were to return, you could ensure that tensions be relieved, and that darkspawn aren't drawn to the surface through the fighting between our factions." It looked expectantly at Koran, as though expecting an answer right away.

Koran turned away from the emissary, and walked a few feet away, fingering his ring. _What do you think? _He asked Morrigan through their link.

_I know what you want me to say, _she replied sardonically. _'Oh, go ahead, Koran! Please, leave Kieran and I here while you go out and have an grand adventure that isn't in a foggy elven ruin! We won't mind at all!'_

_I'm sensing some passive-aggressiveness in that statement, _he remarked dryly_. And you forgot to mention Annie._

A sigh of exasperation filled his head, and he smirked as he imagined Morrigan rolling her eyes behind him. _Oh, forgive me_, she mocked. _The dog's the most important of us all. How could I _ever _forget about her?_

_Morrigan, be serious,_ Koran said.

_You wish me to be serious?_ Morrigan's voice grew cold. _Very well. I believe it is a foolish notion to help these darkspawn. Conflict is unavoidable with them, even if they are sentient. Why attempt to delay the inevitable?_

_Because if fighting starts between the Grey Wardens and the darkspawn, it'll just add to the chaos caused by the war between the mages and the templars,_ he replied. _And if the fighting spreads, then the darkspawn could be roused and try to start another Blight. I can't ignore-_

_Do you think that helping this darkspawn is wise? _She said, her voice now betraying some anger. _Do you truly believe 'tis worth giving up this life of safety to try and save the world whom you have not interacted with for nine years? You don't owe them anything; 'tis they that owe you for saving them countless times before._

_Maybe you're right, _Koran said_. Maybe I don't owe them anything. But if there's a chance that I could stop another Blight from happening, and I didn't take it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself._

Silence was the only response for a few moments. Then, Morrigan said, _After all these years, you still have a sense of obligation to those opportunistic simpletons_. She paused, and then sighed again. _Very well, 'tis obvious you have no intention of changing your mind. But I have one condition._

…_What? _Koran asked hesitantly.

_If you are to leave, I am as well._

"No." He immediately said, unintentionally speaking aloud.

The Architect looked up, confused. "What?!" It rasped, staring at Koran. "But you-"

"Do not be so flattered as to think my husband was talking to you, beast." Morrigan interrupted. "'Twas me he was speaking with."

He turned to her. "You are not coming with me. You need to stay here and keep Kieran safe. Prepare him for his destiny. We can't leave him behind."

"I think there is a simple solution you are not taking into consideration," She said. "I take him with me."

He gawked at her. "Morrigan, you can't be serious. The entire point of being here is to raise him in safety! Why would you even consider this?"

"I have been preparing him very well, and we _have _raised him in safety." She sighed and brushed her dark hair out of her eyes. "You remember the trips I take back to Thedas for supplies, yes? I have also taken the precaution of familiarizing myself with the Orlesian courts. If I leave here, I can take Kieran with me and work my way through the nobility until I am untouchable. You can then continue to work with this…darkspawn, without the need to worry about myself or our child."

"Right, because Orlesian courts are so safe," Koran replied, throwing up his arms. "No nobleman would dare attempt to get to you through Kieran. Those Orlesians are so noble, after all."

"You can be assured I would make anyone suffer greatly for even entertaining the notion," Morrigan said darkly.

Koran opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it. She did raise some good points, and he knew she would be able to handle any threat against her and Kieran. Besides, he could never talk her out of any course of action she was set upon. "All right," he said quietly. "But promise me that you won't take any unnecessary risks."

Morrigan scoffed. "Me, taking unnecessary risks? Oh, perish the thought!"

Koran laughed, but then grew serious again as he turned to the Architect. "Very well, I'll join you. Just give me a few minutes to prepare."

The Architect nodded. "I will wait here then," it said. Koran nodded, and then headed back to the ruins to retrieve his equipment.

A few minutes later, Koran returned, ready to leave. His armor gleamed blue in the otherworldly light, and he adjusted the two swords on his belt as he walked to the Architect and Morrigan. Kieran and Annie followed him.

"Are you ready to leave?" The Architect asked as he approached.

"Almost." Koran knelt down and looked Kieran in the eyes. "Kieran, I'm going to have to go away for a while. But I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Are you going with the blind awakener, Father?" Kieran asked, his lip trembling slightly.

Koran blinked. Even though he raised his son for ten years, he still felt taken aback whenever he said such cryptic comments. He glanced at the Architect, who tilted his head and gazed curiously at Kieran. "Yes," Koran said carefully. "And once I'm done with this, I won't have to leave again."

Kieran wrapped his arms around Koran's neck and squeezed him tightly. Koran hugged him back, closing his eyes. "I'll miss you," Kieran said.

"I'll miss you too," Koran whispered. They broke apart, and Koran stood and turned to Morrigan. As he looked at her, he was suddenly reminded of the Battle of Denerim. They had parted angrily from each other, and he had always regretted the words he had said then. _I'm bad at goodbyes_, he thought sadly.

"So, after so many years together, we are to part ways once more." Morrigan's voice held a somber tone to it. She glanced to the ground, her face conflicted. "I…had expected that one day this would come, but it makes this no easier."

"Did you think it would?" Koran asked wryly.

Morrigan smiled. "No. Of course not." Her smile faded as she looked back at him. "Please…when you are finished with this business, do not tarry." She paused, and then said in a pained voice, "I do not want to lose you."

He grabbed the side of her head and brought their foreheads together. "You won't. I promise."

The corner of her mouth tugged slightly. "Always with the promises." She gave him a light kiss on the lips and pulled away. "I'll be waiting," she said.

Koran nodded, and then turned to the Architect. "I'm ready," he said.

"Then let us go," the emissary replied. It turned and, without another word, walked through the Eluvian.

Annie trotted up to Koran and gave a determined bark, standing at his side.

"Of course I'm taking you with me." Koran grinned. "How couldn't I?"

Annie barked happily and then bounded around him, her tail wagging fast.

Koran chuckled, and then glanced back at Morrigan. She gave a strained smile, and said, "Go."

He nodded, and then headed to the Eluvian. He paused in front of it, taking a quick breath in. "Time to save the world again," he muttered, and walked through the mirror.


End file.
